Shadows
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Twisted Cogs 2: 2 years has passed since Zane and Echo were activated, making new friends, and experiencing new things has been their number one priority. As they learn to appear more human from their friends they realize an old foe maybe hot on their tails. Their new friends try to rescue their nindroid friends from a villain named Chen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: Here it is the fic you've been waiting for and I do apologies for making you wait for so long. Work and another fic series kept me busy. Also had a few false starts before I realized I didn't have to start it off with them learning to be ninja. Not yet anyways. Right now they just need to learn to be friends. They're still a few years off from learning how to control anything...which they learned in the movie. So...lets get them started with the friend thing._**

 ** _Please remember this is movie verse!_**

 ** _!Please read and review!_**

 ** _The more I see reviews the more then likely I'll be coaxed to move on and add a new chapter maybe even two a day! I've been known for putting up four chapters in one day._**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago!_

* * *

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Pancakes_**

Colors spun around the room, brilliant yellows, reds, blues, and greens. All clear, and all spinning. The sun had only been up for thirteen minutes, and seven seconds. But it was the best time to watch these colors cascade across the wall. He had made a mobile strapped together with a shiny metal wire. Some pieces were mirror, other was metal, and their were even colorful crystals to make the colors. All in all...beautiful.

Zane was an imaginative nindroid with a fascination for culinary arts, chemistry, and humanity. His hair stuck up, and felt like a paint brush. His eyes used to be a hazel brown color like his fathers, but now that Ganki the master of ice gave him his power source he now has the ice power. Which right now was awesome.

Zane sat up hearing his hyper brother yell down the hallway.

"Snow day! No school. Whoooo!" before you ask...no. It wasn't Zane that made it snow the night before although he had done it before. He got out of bed, and looked into the hallway sleepily.

"Zane...did you do this again?" Julien asked from the kitchen. Zane shook his head.

"No father not this time." Zane chuckled smelling the air. It sort of smelled burnt. "Father you are burning the pancakes." the young nindroid moved out of the way as his brother went running by.

"Come on Zane lets go play." Was his brothers plea. Julien grabbed hold of his jacket hood as he flipped another pancake.

"Hole on there son. First you eat, then chores, then play. Understand?" Julien said. Echo sighed and nodded.

"Alright dad." Echo said. Julien let go of Echo who walked over to the tv and turned it on. Zane had taken to making the breakfast after this.

The past two years after their activation was eventful. Not only did Dr. Julien get a job at Borg Industries, but both nindroids had gone to school and become friends with a group of children. Everything seemed to be going great. Today he and Echo were supposed to meet the others for a movie. That is...if the theater was open. It did snow pretty good last night.

"Echo come eat!" Zane set the pancakes down at the table and sighed. Echo came trotting up to the table and sat down.

"Pancakes?"

"Stop acting like a rebel Echo. You know it hurts me when you act like a jerk." Zane says sitting down across from his brother. Julien gave a small smile.

"Sorry brother." Echo had been practicing since he was supposed to keep up his rebel act at school. But Zane didn't like it at all, but of course it was part of the act they put on to appear human. Echo appeared younger then himself and was supposed to be around twelve. While Zane appeared to be about thirteen.

"It is alright brother. Please eat, I know it is one of your favorites, but I could not get hold of any strawberries at a reasonable price. Everything is going to go up in price since it is winter. So I could not make any strawberry jam for it." Zane took a bite of the syrup saturated pancake.

"Why don't you just buy jam?" Julien said. Both Echo and Zane looked up at their father mid chew. Julien sighed and put up his hands. "Never mind...I get it, you want to make it all on your own." He said hearing a knock at the door. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

They still lived within Borg Industries apartment area. It was so Dr. Julien was close enough to work to jump up and go if they were to need him.

The rooms were white, with tan carpets. Three bedrooms right next to one another. The bathroom was right next to the kitchen near the door It was small, but it suited their needs. Plus it was right up the street from school so they could just walk there.

"Oh my…" Julien said as he walked back into the apartment reading a letter the postman gave him. "This is very concerning." Julien mumbled something and looked up at Zane and Echo before walking out of the apartment closing the door.

"Wonder what that was about?" Echo asked stuffing another sliver of pancake into his mouth.

"I have no idea, but he walked out so perhaps it has something to do with work?" Zane said picking up his plate and deposited it into the sink to be washed once his brother was finished. He however had to go fetch the laundry from the baskets to be washed.

(0)

Dr. Christopher was a smart man, he graduated the highest of his class. He invented a generator that could run on thunder. Yet here he was standing outside a prison having only just been released. A taxi stopped just outside the concrete wall. He climbed in the back seat.

"Where to buddy?" The man asked. Dr. Christopher sighed and thought about it for a second.

"The corner of Peach and Bridle."

"Thats not a very good part of town buddy you sure you wanna go there? You'll probably end up here again." He said.

"Oh but thats where my family is." Dr. Christopher lied. The Taxi driver nodded.

"Alright...your call. As long as I still get paid."

The Taxi driver pulled away from the curb. Christopher gritted his teeth.

"So...do you wanna listen to some tunes?" The guy asked. Christopher looked up at the man. All you could see was his green eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Sure why not. Haven't heard any in two years." The man chuckled and nodded his head.

"Sure thing boss." He turned on the music and something soft started to play.

A few more minutes later Christopher stepped out of the car.

"He handed the money to the guy." The Taxi drivers eyes grew wide.

"Dude this is much to much!" He said.

"Its for the Taxi." Christopher said. The man gasped and looked around.

"Sure thing...just make sure that when the police find it...that its messed up."

"That I can do." Christopher chuckled and walked into a building with black paint. Their was a sign over the door that read 'Mine' He had to chuckle at the word. This man sure did like 'things' He walked in and looked around.

Everything seemed old and worn by time.

"Didn't think I'd see you in here again." The voice was rich and silky. A type of voice that could get you to sell your own right hand.

"Need to ask a favor." Christopher leaned on the counter looking at the man. The man smiled his teeth were perfect, and meticulously brushed. But his skin was tanned so it made his teeth brighter.

"Oh? I think I could offer my services for the right price."

"Hows $750?"

"Oh come now Doc...with my talent?"

"Oh...I didn't mean just $750...I mean $750,000." The man behind the counter swallowed hard, his throat felt dry.

"Wh...Whats the goods?"

"A pair of androids at Borg Industries answering to the name Echo and Zane Julien. They don't really look like androids but they're own by Dr. Archibald Julien and go to Ninjago middle school."

"Narrows it down...what sort of protection?"

"They act like regular kids, their isn't any protection. Do we have a deal Ronin?" Ronin spat in his hand and held it out to Christopher who recoiled from the gesture. But then followed suit.

"Sure...what could possibly go wrong right?"

"But where do I take them?"

"Chens island."

(0)

Borg looked over the letter and shook his head.

"He was supposed to be in there for ten years. Its only been two years." Borg said looking at the letter again. He reached over tapping at something and listened for a beep.

"Yes Mr. Borg?"

"I need to contact my lawyer." Borg said.

"Right away Mr. Borg." Borg watched Julien run his fingers up and down on his temples. This was giving the poor old man a headache.

"Want an aspirin?" Borg asked pulling out a bottle and a small bottle of water from a mini fridge.

"Thank you Cye. Really you've been nothing but prince to us." Julien said and took the medication before standing up and stretching.

"Where are the boys now?" Borg asked. Julien shook his head.

"They are watching a movie with their friends today. Some monster flick thats got the kids talking. I forgot what its called but its supposed to be good." Julien said. Borg nodded.

"Safety in numbers Archie." He nodded his head.

"Specially since everyone seems to be afraid of that Garmadon boy. They won't go near them."

"Ah ha…I knew there was a back door reason why you let them hang out with Lloyd." Borg chuckled and Archie smiled sheepishly

"Who me...noooo." Archie winked at Borg.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews people. Really. Keep sending them in and I'll throw another chapter up soon :D._**

 ** _!Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Pizza_**

Walking through the streets of Ninjago City was like trying to go through an obstacle course sometimes. Specially after Garmadons attacks. The cries and jeers that Lloyd got from the people around them as they passed was a little unsettling to the children. Specially when a crowd starts to yell at him. Kai normally started to yell back at them. Brandishing his fists and kicking sand back at them. Normally that scared them off, others just rolled their eyes and called him fireball. Apparently a town nickname for him and his father who were quick to get angry.

The theater at least as not only still standing, but opened.

All seven of the teens walked into the lobby and looked around. This was Zane, and Echos first time inside a theater. They looked around at the posters, and the foods. With ticket in hand and a bag of popcorn and a drink they all went into the theater. A tall brown haired boy stood at the bottom sweeping up the popcorn. On his name tag is read 'Dareth' He had a pair of headphones on, and he was bobbing his head to the beat.

"Hey there kids...first scary movie right? Christine, oh this is a good one…Its about a car and…"

"Darzuski! I thought I told you not to play your music while on the job huh?" He boss snatched the headphones from his head and walked back out muttering something about headphones rotting your mind, alien tech, and tin foil.

"Don't mind him, He's just weird." Dareth said and waved at the teens before leaving again.

The movie started and everyone seemed a little on the edge of their seats, all except Echo. Echo looked pretty scared. He scooted down in his seat and flinched at every scream, and jarring noise their was.

After the end of the movie the boys were walking back toward the park. Each one talking about certain parts of the movie. Echo was silent and kept to himself. When finally he and Zane reached Borg Industries Dr. Julien was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Boys! Oh my goodness. Thank the Lord your safe!" He pulled them both in for a hug. Both Echo and Zane were curious as to why their father was all of the sudden concerned for them. This wasn't their first outing and it probably wouldn't be their last.

"It was just a movie father, and we never strayed very far from the other teenagers." Zane said looking to his brother with concern.

"What happened dad?" Echo asked. Julien sighed picking up the letter.

"Well you know that letter I got earlier yes?" Julien asked. Echo and Zane nodded their heads keeping eye contact with their creator.

"Dr. Christopher has gotten out of prison for good behavior."

"Good behavior?!" Zanes voice bellowed shocking bot only Echo and Julien but Pixal too.

'Zane calm yourself.'

"No I will not stay calm. He held a gun to my brothers head, and shot him!" Zane processor was going quickly. He wasn't able to keep up with the information. He was angry, and they knew it.

"Alright now that I know you both are safe. Why don't you both go clean up. I've ordered a pizza." He said. He knew they'd be to stressed out to actually cook.

Zane pulled over the small stool and stood on it. Echo did the same for himself and started to wash his hands.

"Think he'll let us go to school tomorrow?" Zane asked Echo. His brother shook his head.

"I donno...its a little concerning isn't it? I'm a little...scared brother." Echo said and wrapped his hands around the hand towel before handing it to his brother.

"Don't worry Echo...I've got you." Zane put his arm around him and walked back into the kitchen. The buzzer from the doorbell rang and Jullien walked toward the door.

"Good evening. Did someone here order a few pies?"

"Pies? I thought you ordered pizza dad." Echo said. Julien turned and glared at his son. Echo made a face that said he was joking before putting a few plates on the table.

A few moments later they were eating happily at the table. The tv was on for once some cartoons were on. Something they hadn't done in a while. Soon enough though their plates were empty and the box was placed in the recycling.

"Alright boys school tomorrow." Julien said "Lets get you both in bed."

Echo walked into his room and looked up to see Zane standing in the doorway. That was actually becoming rare. Echo had verbally stated that he was getting much to old for that kind of attention. Zane didn't do it very often. Unless he was scared himself.

He slowly walked forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You can come sleep with me if you get to scared tonight. I know that movie scared you. I didn't want to point it out in front of the others." He said and turned around turning out the light.

"Hey Zane?" Echo called pulling his blanket to him.

"Leave the door open?" He asked. Zane nodded his head and went to his own room.

(0)

Ronin pulled off the pizza delivery uniform. He sighed and leaned against the black pizza car. Pulling a box open and started to eat it. He heard a muffled cry from the floor. Their was a boy hogtied in the corner.

"Oh I'm sorry...was this yours? Ah don't worry I'll save you some." He leaned against the car and looked up as Christopher walked out of the back room wearing a well tailored suit.

"So did you find them?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah they're staying at Borg Industries housing units. Not to far in either. Luckily we spotted this pizza guy who has most generously decided to help us out." Ronin said throwing the red hat at the boy. The boy flinched and scooted away from him.

"Perfect so what do we do now?"

"They'll be walking home from school tomorrow. I'll get them then." Ronin said

"Keep in mind they have friends that watch them like a hawk...and we don't want to get on Lord Garmadons bad side. Don't harm his kid.

"Lord Garmadork doesn't care about his son. He hardly even talks to him."

"And how the hell would you know that?" Christopher asked.

"I tapped all their phones. How do you expect I knew about them ordering pizza hum?" Ronin held up a plate with pizza on it to Christopher.

"Half the money went into your account just now." He said picking up the pizza and to a huge bite out of it.

"Something tells me they don't give you pizza where you were in prison at."

"The food there tried to kill my teeth." Christopher grumbled and took a bite out of the pizza again.

"Tomorrow morning We'll be flying them to Chens island."

"Tomorrow you'll be $375,000 richer then you were today." Christopher said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Notes: OMG poor Echo..._**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Moonlight_**

 _Echo could feel the wind flowing through his hair as he ran through the woods. Mud splashed his shins, and the bright flashes of the lightning hurt his eyes. It was pitch black, and he couldn't see a few feet in front of him. His shirt had been ripped off and his frontal plate was missing. His power source was visible for all to see. His hand firmly covering the bronzed cloth he ran through the woods._

" _Come back Echo...I only want to play." Echo heard Dr. Christophers voice trailing after him. Echo looked over his shoulder. Christopher had an axe in his hand running right at him. Echo slipped on the mud and fell hard to his chest. He felt his clock crack. It was like like being punched right in the heart. It made his head spin. He turned over and gasped Christopher had the axe held over his head._

" _Whats the matter Echo? Wheres that protective brother now huh?" Christopher laughed loudly. Blood was dripping from his teeth._

" _Echo!" He heard his brother._

" _Brother...I'm here...help...help me. Please!" Echo called for his brother. He was so scared, but their was no way his brother could get there in time. "Please…" The Axe fell._

" _Echo. I'm here...I'm right here." He felt the ground shaking._

Zane had heard his brothers outburst about needing help. Prompt jumping up and running into his room. To his relief their was no one in the room. He called out to him.

"Echo!"

"Brother...I'm here...help...help me. Please!" He heard his brother mumble. Echos voice became very fast as if either running, or very afraid as seeing someone he didn't want to. "Please…"

"Brother, I'm here, I'm right here." and he began to shake him trying to wake him. He shot up with a sharp gasp

Echo jumped as soon as the axe was supposed to connect with his chest plate. He looked around his dark room to see those comforting blue optics looking down at him.

"Brother?" Echo asked he felt his brothers hand on his forehead.

"You will not get proper sleep if you dream like that." Zane said and pushed his brother aside. He climbed into the bed next to his brother. He curled up and kissed his brothers forehead before pulling the blanket up onto them.

"Father won't be pleased." Echo said putting his head on his brothers arm.

"Don't care. You had a nightmare. I am doing my job." Zane said and whispered in his brothers ear. "Get some sleep. I shall keep the nightmares at bay." Echo sighed going back into sleep mode. Zane could hear his brothers snoring clicks before doing the same himself.

"Zane...why are you in your brothers bed?" Dr. Juliens voice called as Zane onlined his optics. Obviously a little disappointed.

"He had a nightmare last night." Zane tiredly answered.

"Ah no more scary movies for him I suppose." Julien said fishing Echos cloths from the closet and lay them on a chair.

"It wasn't about the movie dad. It was about…" He stopped talking and looked at his brother. "It was Dr. Christopher. He went after me with an axe."

Dr. Julien gasped and looked at Zane who looked almost iffy at the fact that Echo was trying his best to look unphased by all this.

Echo and Zane walked side by side as usual going into the school. Lightning crackled in the sky off in the distance. Zanes hand lightly pumped Echos every so often. It was these little displays of affection that Echo would tolerate close to the school. He liked to keep his rebel personality.

"Hey Zane!" Kai yelled from in front of the school. Zane waved, but the look of his friends rushing forward at one time with worried looks on their faces. His brothers hand grabbed for him, but when he turned to look at him he felt someone grab his middle and pull him into a van. The van door closed and he could hear his friends yelling for them. They wouldn't make it in time. Zane put his arms around his brother as he looked over the man in a red hat.

"Please don't fight back. I really don't want to hurt the merchandise." Ronin said from the drivers seat. Zane growled diving for Ronin. Ronin reached forward pushing something into Zanes chest. He screamed and writhed for a moment before going still. Ronin shoved him back into the back seat. He fell hard to the floor. Echo gasped shaking his brother. Burn marks could be seen where the taser had hit.

"Brother...Brother!"

"Brother…" Ronin laughed. "You act like real kids."

"We are real kids. Being flesh and blood doesn't stop us from being three year old children." Echo spat at the man. "That hurt him. Just like any child!" Echo said putting his ear to his brothers chest. He could hear the hum of the powder blue power source.

"Where are you taking us?" Echo asked looking down at his brother.

"Don't you worry about it. We're almost there" Ronin said

It took another five minutes, but the van door was thrust open and Echo was pulled away from his brother.

"Zane!" Echo yelled. He watched his brother picked up gently and carried just behind him. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. It was simple though. Their were ships everywhere and the seagulls above them. He honestly felt like he shouldn't get on the boat. He looked around at Zane and tried to get to him. They were carried up the boat ramp and into the brig area. Zane was thrown onto the ground. Echo let out a labored scream when he was hit on the back of the head.

"Stay quiet!" He fell to his knees shaking his head trying to rid himself of the fog that started to form at the corners of his vision. He looked back up at the man who brought them there.

"I see you got them. Any problems?" Echo knew that voice. He looked up into the hazel eyes of the man glaring down at him.

"Oh no problems. Titanium one tried to have it out with me. Had to taser him, but he's still functioning." Ronin said. Christopher chuckled.

"Oh you came too. I guess we can use you." He kicked Echo in the stomach. "As leverage." He chuckled and leaned down to talk to Echo. He was gasping for air. "Your...expendable. Your just...a copy of the original and not even a good one. Ugly, deformed excuse of a brat. I'll see to it personally that you die...horribly." Christopher kicked him again. " If it weren't for you...I would have had Zane all to myself right now and I'd be rich!" He kicked him again. Echo rolled barly intaking air.

"Whoa...Whoa there Christopher...your buyer won't take to kindly if he's broken." Ronin said.

"I don't care...I want him dead." Christopher adjusted his jacket and left the cell. Ronin looked down at Echo whose body was hitching as he lay on the floor.

"Sorry kid...not my arena…" He closed the door and walked out. "Jobs done."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep it up :D So we finally get to some secret ninja stuff. Although its not done...not yet anyways. Not without the help of our favorite scientists :D_**

 ** _!Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Hints_**

Dr. Julien lined up yet another 12 bundles of wire. The tan gloves were a little to big for his hands. He yawned for the fourth time in the last thirty minutes. Across the table were four other people. All of which he had learned were interns from the local college. He didn't mind working with college students, but their are some who think they're smarter then him because he was in college ages ago. Young nuts is what borg calls them. Most scientists go mad by his age. It still made him laugh though.

His phone went off, it was a strange thing since the only people who tended to call his cell phone were Mr. Borg or his sons. However his sons were at school at the moment. He answered the phone and it was Lloyds voice over the line.

"Someone took them!" He was panicked. "We tried to get to them. They had only just gotten into our line of sight on school property. A guy in a van snatched them." All of this happened so quickly. Julien whipped around telling the students to keep going and that he had a family emergency.

Borg jumped and nearly fell out of his wheelchair that flew backwards when Julien ran into his office. The woman sitting in the seat with a laptop on her lap turned and looked up at him.

"They're gone."

"Gone...what do you mean gone? I thought you said they were at school?" Borg wheeled from around the desk.

"They were supposed to be. They were on their way when you talked to me last. I don't…" he sighed and shook his head. "No I've got to go find them." Julien said. Borg nodded his head.

"I can't do much from my end Archie, but I can help you along." Borg said. "If you need help with anything just call me. I'll see that it happens." Julien nodded his head.

"I appreciate it Cyrus." Julien ran back into the elevator. He wasn't to sure just what he was going to do. But he knew that the boys were already planning something. They always did.

(o)

Zane slowly opened his eyes feeling something jolt against him. He looked around, they were in a wooden hull. Scanning the room he knew they were in a boat. That and the fact that it stunk like rotted fish and seaweed. He felt another bump. He looked around seeing his brother laying on the ground shielding his chest. His body jolted again. Zane touched his brothers arm.

"Brother what is it...whats wrong?" Echo just shook his head giving his brother a pained look. Zane touched his brothers arms to signal him to move them. Echo slowly did what his brother asked. Zane pulled his brothers shirt up sliding the bronze piece out of the way. Their was a thin crack on his tank. It was bleeding oil everywhere. Zane ruffled through his pockets and sighed.

"Hold still and try not to…" Echo threw up all over the floor. "Oh Echo…" Zane rubbed circles around the nindroids back panels.

"I'm going to have to fix this Echo...your going to have to hold still." Zane said fishing around in his pocket for something. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside was something that looked like black puddy. He rolled it around in his hand for a second and then rolled it into a line. He placed it onto the cracks and smeared it around.

"This part isn't going to be fun for me. My oils on full...your close to empty." He sighed pulling something else out of his pocket. He lifted his own shirt and opened his own door and sighed. He pushed the tube he had pulled out of his pocket.

"B...Brother do you just keep these things in your pocket?"

"Its a first aid kit for us Echo...father has given it to me just in case we need to fix ourselves at the school. The school nurse wouldn't know what to do." Zane said Echo gasped when Zane pushed the tube in between his lips.

"Brother?"

"Don't worry, its what father said to do if this should ever happen. It won't taste great, but you won't lock up. Now drink." Zane said and shuttered when Echo began to pull from his tank. Zane watched the tank on his brother. Luckily it looked like the goo weld was sticking. It wouldn't last forever, he'd need a new tank when they got home. But it would hold for now.

"Echo…" Echo looked up at Zane. He reached forward brushing the tears from his face. "We'll be alright. I'm sure father has already started to take steps into saving us." Zane said ruffling his hair, giving him a reassuring smile.

"We'll be alright then?" Echo asked.

"Of course." Zane said

A few hours later they felt the ship rock back and forth roughly. The wind was whistling through the hold. They could hear the lightning crashing across the sky. Echo looked at his brother who had closed their chest plates and had his shirt tucked back in.

"Wonder how long this storm will last brother." Echo said and slowly sat up. He still felt like he was in a lot of pain from the beating he had gotten. Some parts of his synthetic skin was purple.

"Storms come and go brother. No need to worry so much." Zane said curling back up around his brother. "Besides I'm sure they know exactly what they're doing. They are pirates." Zane said and put his arm under his brothers head. Echo turned in burying his face in his brothers chest. He didn't like the noise of this storm.

(0)

Julien starred in fascination at the warehouse in front of him. Their were partly made mechs all over the place. Lloyd stood under a green one grease covering his arms from his elbows down. Oil all over his knees and his cheeks.

"Lloyd what is this place?" Julien asked. He had came there looking for Wu. He knew that Wu knew the ninja before. He wasn't to sure about to what degree...but there he was in the corner drinking tea.

"Our secret base. We're fighting against Garmadon." Lloyd said. This caught him off guard.

"But Lloyd he's your father."

"Doesn't mean I should allow him to destroy the place over and over again. If this had anything to do with family...Uncle Wu is his brother. He's always been in my life. Played the part of father for me." Lloyd said. Wu looked up from his cup.

"I just nudged you in the right direction. You did the rest on your own." Wu said.

"Yeah but we helped too." Jay said hopping down from his own mech. It was the closest to being done.

"You all are...the new elemental masters?" Julien asked

"They are far from being masters." Wu proclaimed. Julien chuckled.

"Okay elemental trainees." He said and looked at the mechs. "Extraordinary...who taught you to do this?"

"No one did...we just kind of...know." Lloyd said Julien looked over the mechs and shook his head.

"We have a lot of work to do before you can make these workable...that and your going to need weapons on them. Just brute force isn't going to cut it. I know...I saw the previous ice ninja and lightning ninja die." Julien said looking around at Jay. His cheeks grew red. "She saved our lives Jay. Your mother was a good woman." Julien put his hand on Jays shoulder.

"Yes she was." He said

"The fact that you are wanting to continue where she left off would have made her smile." Jay hugged Julien. He smiled down at the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Notes: OMG i love writing this you have no idea :D_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _A Game_**

Mr. Borg wheeled into the warehouse, looking up at the unfinished mechs and shook his head. He was in astonishment, he never thought he'd see any of this before. Their were a few blueprints in the sand over by a freezer. On top of said freezer were a few video games, and magazines too.

"How…?" He looked around at the teenagers. Lloyd shook his head.

"I don't like what my dad does to the city. I'm tired of being blamed for something I didn't do." Lloyd sighed. "I didn't have friends until just recently. I want to keep these friends and I was aiming to protect the city on my own, but...they are...relentless." He chuckled and pointed at Wu standing on the catwalk near them. "Besides. We have a teacher." Lloyd said. Julien looked up seeing the old man standing there. His hands in his sleeves and a knowing smile on his face.

"Alright we don't have much time. Lets see those blueprints." Borg wheeled toward them. He looked over them and smiled. "Who did this?" Borg asked looking around. Jay hid behind Nya.

"I did sir." He said. Borg looked at him.

"You? At your age doing something this intricate? How extraordinary." he smiled and held up a pen. "But a few modifications? As much as I'd like to think mechs in general can fight them. Weapons maybe a must." He said. Jay nodded his head and watched a Borg added a mega sound systems to the quake mech, a combustion engine to the back of the fire mech, rockets and guns all over the green dragon, an ice gun on the ice tank, a water cannon to the water strider, and then the last one was the lightning generator on the lightning jet.

"Alright...lets get to work. Zane and Echo are all alone, and they need us." Borg said. Lloyd sighed.

"Even if we worked all night we all couldn't have possibly been able to do this on our own." Kai said motioning to the blueprints.

"Oh...who said you were on your own?" Borg said and tapped something into his phone and held it up. The doors opened an a team of over twenty people walked into the room. "It'll take few hours at best." Borg said and smiled at the kids who watched the Borg personnel would into the room and take up positions around the mechs waiting for their orders.

* * *

Zane had his brother tucked under his arm. The boat was rocking back and forth, the bucket they had been using to wash the floor earlier had been drifting around the floor. Zane had his other arm around the bars. Echo would flinch every time he heard the thunder boom. Zane would whisper words of encouragement into his audio. Echo would nod, but shiver all the while. He jumped when someone kicked the gate to the brig. "Go to sleep!" The guy yelled. Zane slowly pulled Echo into a sleeping position.

"We need to keep up our strength Echo. Get some sleep alright." He told him putting his arm under Echos head letting him use it as a pillow.

"But brother...I'm hungry." Echo looked up at Zane. zane nodded his head and lay down too keeping his arm around the bar.

"I know...I am too." they hadn't ate since breakfast, and that was just a hurried piece of toast.

He looked up at his brother for only an instant. Zane looked down at him and smiled slightly leaning down and kissing his brothers forehead before closing his own eyes.

Zane had only begun to power down when he felt the ship jolt and fracture on something that looked like a large rock. Water began to rush in and cover the nindroid boys. Echo jumped up and lumbered to the side.

"Brother!" Echo yelled holding onto the bar. "We need to get out!" Echo yelled. The water was up to their chest now. Zane wobbled over to the door and shook it. He pulled something out of his chest plate and started to mess with the lock. It swung open.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?!" Echo asked. Zane turned to his brother holding out his hand.

"Because we would have got re-caught. Right now theirs a panic. We can slip by into a life raft." Zane said pulling his brother out of the water. They both ran up the steps seeing the others running for life boats or trying to carry things from their quarters. Zane slowly peaked out and looked around at the people rushing. No sign of Dr. Christopher. He probably already left. Zane pulled his brother along and helped him into a lifeboat and climbed in too. He lowered them down into the water. They rowed as far away from the ship as they could. Zane decided to row them toward the one place that had light. At least their would be land and they could get out of these peoples line of sight.

Zane could see his brother in front of him. Even in the moonlight he could see that his brother was shivering. It was cold outside and they had left the shelter of the ship.

"Echo?" He held out his hand. His brother slowly clambered over the seat and sat down against his brother. Zane sat down on the floor of the life raft and pulled his brother to him.

"Brother...we're going to drift." echo said. Zane shook his head.

"No the current is taking us right toward the island." He told him. Echo nodded his head and lay down against his brothers chest. That reassuring sound of his power source was his favorite sound. It was the first sound he remembered hearing as he came into existence.

"Brother?" Echo whispered although he wasn't sure why he was trying to be quiet.

"Yes? His brother asked.

"What now?"

"Well...we'll wait here and find a boat to take us home." He told his brother. He heard his brothers breathing slow down indicating he was falling asleep.

"Won't dad come for us?" Echo asked.

"Perhaps still thinks we're in Ninjago City." He closed his eyes and started his own shut down.

Soon enough light was shining through at them. Zane peaked out of the boat seeing that they were on land. He looked around, just sand and trees as far as the eye could see. He climbed out of the boat and walked inland a little.

Echo opened his eyes and gasped looking around.

"Brother...Brother?!" He jumped up looking around. "Brother!" He yelled.

"Here Echo…" He called out a fishing pole in the water and a few already on a stick over a small fire. He pulled the fish from the water and walked over to cut it open using a sharp piece of wood he had created from a broke ore.

"Hope your hungry." Zane said motioning to a few fruits near them that he had picked.

"Oh wow Zane…" He took a bite of the fish and smiled. He began to dig in eating as much as he dared. Filling his repaired tank back up. "We'll have to find oil elsewhere though brother. Theirs no such thing as an oil fruit." he giggled at his own joke. Zane smiled at him. At least he woke up in good spirits. Zane was sure the food did the trick. He was always so angry till he got food.

Echo threw the fish bones to the side for the other scavengers to find and he picked up a fruit.

"How do we cut it?" He asked. Zane took the coconut from his brother and used his wrist blade to saw the top part off.

"Here...drink this." He held it out for his brother. "Coconut milk is good for you. It'll help lubricate your limbs." He told his brother. Echo took a drink and smiled.

"Its good." He said and held it out to his brother. Zane took a few swallows before handing the rest back to his brother. Their wasn't much in there, but Echo started to pull the rut out and eat it.

Soon enough is chin was white from the rut, and his finger were sticky. He giggled and lay back on the ground. He hadn't eaten so much in his life.

"Come on Echo...lets wash that off you huh?" Zane asked throwing sand on the fire and stomping on it. Zane smiled as he and his brother sat down in the surf. The water felt pleasant to the touch. It was actually kind of cool, but not cold. Zane smiled and looked at his brother, reaching out and cleaning his face.

"There...all clean." He smiled at his brother who just smiled back.

"Where do we go now?" He asked and followed his brother into the jungle.

"We find shelter."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Notes: Apologies for this taking so long to have a new chapter. I've been emotionally derpy lately. Oh and I hope you like cliffs cause our robo boys probably don't anymore, and neither will you ;)_**

 ** _Please read and review!_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _River_**

The smell of burnt wires, the bright flashes of welding, and the all to common sound of arguing from the engineers to swear they know they're right. Borg sat at the table looking over the blueprints making adjustments whenever he could. Luckily for them Borg didn't hear the arguing, he was most interested in one thing.

"Why doesn't Echo have one?" He asked Lloyd. Lloyd shrugged.

"Zanes idea. Echo doesn't know anything about this. He wants him to stay safe." Lloyd said

"Really?" Dr. Julien said looking rather amazed. "I figured he'd keep him with him."

"For a nindroid who boasts not having emotions he sure does care for his brother." Borg said pushing the next set of blueprints toward an engineer who promptly started to argue with another.

"Are those guys going to be okay with those?" Cole asked rather amazed at the quickness it took for them to start arguing over his mech.

"Oh no no...they're brothers, its how they communicate." Borg said waving his hand at the question as if desmissing it. Lloyd looked up at the others of his team sleeping either on the couch or having fallen off last night. Kai was on one side of his sister having fallen off and Jay was cuddled up against her. He honestly wondered why Nya hadn't fallen off too, but then again Jay does have that death grip hug.

"Mr. Borg are these mechs going to be airtight." Lloyd asked looking at the blueprints again. His blueprints were under his hand. Its weaponry were very unlike what he was looking for, but against his father, compromises must be made.

"Of course Lloyd." Borg smiled wheeling away to look over the last bit of the modifications to the water strider. It was the smallest so it would probably be the first to be finished.

"Alright...this is coming along beautifully." Borg said smiling as the legs were tested. "How about we take it out on the water and test it. Ms. Nya…" Borg wiggled her foot. She looked up at and then put her head back down. She turned to look at Jay who was still nestled cutely against her side.

"Hey meatball...get off me." Jay jumped up landing perfectly on the back of the couch. She sat up and stretched. Kai rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked Lloyd watched him yawn.

"Almost 5:30 am." LLoyd said. Kai groaned and climbed up onto the couch and cuddled cutely with Jay who was also trying to go back to sleep. He looked almost amazed for a second, but realized it was to comfy not to just sleep against the fire elemental. Lloyd let out a small chuckle and going back to the water strider. Watching Nya pull her hood down over her face.

"Ready when you are!" She called down. Borg pulled the megaphone up to his mouth. "Theirs a release switch within your water strider. Its large and green." Borg said.

"Green for go...got it." She pushed the button and the roof opened and the clamps released. Nya was able to walk the strider out those doors and look around. "Are you sure about this Mr. Borg...it'll float on water?" She asked.

"If we did this right Ms. Nya...you won't only walk on water, you'll be able to do so much more then just walk."

Nya took a deep breath and steered the strider onto the water. It did what it was designed to do and it walked perfectly on water. Nya giggled and gave a thumbs up to the camera. Nya began to make the strider run on water. Her confidence began to grow and soon the strider wasn't only walking, or running, but jumping around as if it were a dolphin. Nya could swear if she pushed it hard enough it would do some flips too. But she brought it back and parked it in its spot. She smiled looking up at Borg and ran forward hugging the man. He laughed nervously as he patted her back.

"Thank you Mr. Borg I never thought i'd be able to do that in the mech." She giggled and went to tell her brother only to see Jay and Kai sleeping together. Jays arm being drooled on.

"Oh...ew…"

* * *

The was hot and muggy. The nats and other bugs swam through the air around the brothers heads.

"Its hot…" Echo grumbled swatting the flys. He was thirsty, and his oil was dangerously low. He was pretty sure his brothers was too. He drank a lot of it. But he didn't complain about it. Then again he never would. Zane hardly ever complained unless it really really needed to be done. Specially his rebellious attitude. When Echo first started to develop the attitude presana he would get really snarky toward his brother. Zane would walk away and find a quiet place to sit for a little while. One night he supposed Zane just couldn't take his brothers attitude anymore and he yelled at him about it. Tears streaming down his face as he stood there breathing hard. His finger still in Echos face when he finally stopped realizing just what he had done, and said. Zane stood up straight and ran into his room locking himself in. He woke up the next day to his brother quietly making breakfast. Their father had went into work early so he was alone with his brother. When Zane noticed Echo had left his room he walked over to him and hugged him. It was the first time Zane ever burned breakfast.

"I am aware of the temperature brother. Come…" He held his hand out to his brother he walked over to him and took his hand. He released some of his ice and surrounded his brother in a cold mist to cool him down. "I know its not a permanent fix brother, but it'll cool you down for the moment. You are burning a little hot. You still aren't 100% fixed." He told his brother who leaned on a tree blowing out steam. Zane scanned his brother and smiled, the patch was holding for now.

"Come on brother I think I hear a spring close by." He told him. Echo nodded and they continued walking again.

"I could use a long drink brother…" Echo said trotting after his brother who was half a head taller then him.

Both the brothers looked on at the river in front of them that Zane had mistook as a spring.

"Thats...thats a...thats a river brother." Echo said looking up at Zane. The look on his face was that of laughter.

"Yes...that it is brother. Scans says however that its clean." Zane said and walked his brother over to the rocks and slid his feet into the cool rapids. Cupping his hands he took a drink and looked up at his younger brother.

"Its cool! Come brother and drink your fill." He said watching his own brother walk over and lean down to drink some water. He smiled and let out a little giggle as he drank the water. He felt his brother pour some water onto his back. He sighed in relief letting his brother do pour more over his back where his radiator was.

"Where do we go fro…" Echo jumped feeling his brother grab his hand just as the rock they were sitting on dislodged from the side of the river bank and plunged them both into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Notes: Apologies this took me so long to get out. I've been so busy lately._**

 ** _Please please read and review!_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Chens Island_**

The building was quiet. No more welding, no more hammers, no more brothers yelling at one another over whose idea was better. Just a group of teenagers, and three adults in the middle of the room. Each one looking at the machines. Each one built to the drivers specifications and elements. But here stood the five teenagers. All of which seemed to be exhausted from the sleepless well almost sleepless. Lloyd and Cole seemed to be the only two who seemed to be drinking coffee. Jay and Kai had slept the most, and Nya woke up at five. It was close to noon now. She lay against the water striders leg. Its foot was perfectly arched so it contoured to her back. Which felt awesome next to sleeping on the lumpy couch. They had gotten it from a yard sale.

"You know you all almost look like superheroes." Julien said with a chuckle.

"Almost...while your out there...keep your identity secret. Don't leave the cockpit unless you need to." Borg instructed.

"But…" Wu's voice called out as he stepped forward with a few things under his arms. "These might help." He held out Ninja Gi. "They belonged to the originals...so your family heritage." Wu said smiling at them.

"Whoa…so my mom?" Jay pointed at his Gi and then stiffed it. "Where these clea…"

"Good luck students!" Master Wu yelled as he scrambled away from the 'splash zone'

Soon enough the ninja were within their new Gi and inside their mechs.

"Dude...uh...Mr. Borg are you sure these mechs know the way? In billions of gallons of water?" Cole asked.

"Of course. We put them through tests Cole. You seen that." Borg chuckled. "Now just push the green button...and good luck." He watched as the ninja left. Each one disappearing into the water, on the water, or in the sky. A single one left in the hanger. A deep white ice tank

"Soon Zane...we'll have you and your brother back. Your friends are on their way. Just hang on."

* * *

The water turned them over and over again. Both of which held onto one another as well as they could. Echos voice broke over the rapids.

"Brother made for the side!" Zane turned and tried to swim but wasn't getting anywhere. They went under again. Zane got a mouth full of water. He resurfaced again coughing it up. Echo called out to him. His brother looked like he was going to be sick. Echo yelped in pain as they ran into a large stone. His arm popped and sputtered.

"Echo!" Zane called out as they were seperated. Zane went under again. Surfacing again looking around. He couldn't see his brother anywhere. "Echo!" He yelled his back hit one of the large sticks. His sensors sent warnings throughout his body. He rolled a few times, his system began to flood. He lost consciousness just as he felt someones hands around his arm.

"This the one?" He heard. He purged the water from his systems. He was able to lock onto Christophers for only a moment before his processor gave in.

Echo rolled in the water hitting another rock. It seemed to hold him in place for a little while he wasn't able to hold his head above the water. It was like the water went right up his nose. He coughed and that pulled water in too. His eyes rolled for a second. He couldn't breath. He felt someone grab hold of his arms and pull him up. He kept coughing, he felt his chest against someone else's arm. He was gently being patted. His processor was swimming and he wasn't able to focus on much.

"Z...Zane…" He coughed again.

"Hush or they'll find us." He knew that voice, that was the guy that caught them. His mouth was covered after a large bout of coughing surfaced again. He looked up at the people walking by. Zane was thrown over their shoulders his white shirt stuck to his pail skin.

"Brother…" Echo reached for him, but the man didn't move, and didn't take Echo to them. Echo realized this man was rubbing circles in his back. It almost seemed to lull him. He was exhausted. His optics shuttered and he fell into a deep tired sleep.

* * *

Zane woke up in the dungeon. His hands were shackled to the wall. He heard a slight squeaking noise. Along the wall rested a right were a rat and its two babies. This was their area and he was invading it. He hated the feel, the smell, the…

"Echo!" He tried to pull at the shackles.

'Calm yourself Zane. He wasn't with us upon arrival.' Pixals voice said in his head. Zane sighed smiling slightly.

"At least your here."

'If that is what you want to call this…' she said.

"Pixal your father is still collecting metals for your new body. Soon...very soon he says."

'I know I apologize.'

"I am sorry you are cooped up in my head...perhaps it would have been best if I ha…" Pixal could register what he was getting at. He was feeling sorry for the situation. Him being in peril means she was too. It worried him. If anything were to happen to him it would happen to her too.

"Zane please do not think such things. I love being close to you, I know it makes things a little easier for us. It is alright. I will just have to be patient." Pixal said sighing as she used his scanners to look around the room.

* * *

Echo felt something warm against his lips it tasted sweet. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see an eye patch on a face of someone tanned. The face broke into a smile. He could taste whatever was in the cup again. It tasted really really good. Echo took hold of the hand gently coaxing whoever held it to keep it to his lips.

"You were so low on oil I think you were starving for it." That voice...he knew it. Where did it come from? Echo slowly sat up having finished off the cup. His tank was almost full. He saw the can of oil and looked up only to see the man who brought them to Dr. Christophers in the first place.

"Its alright kid I have no reason to take you back. A job is a job and its over now. I've been paid in full so I can do as I please." Ronin said and pulled his hat off putting it onto Echos head. "So you might want to get out of here."

"But they have my brother. I can't just leave him behind." Echo said.

"Oh I don't think you should go in there kid. That place is full of snakes and I don't mean that as a joke either. Lots of snakes. The guy likes his snakes." He sighed and looked up at the huge building they were sitting next to.

"In case you haven't forgotten I'm not human. If I'm bitten the venum won't effect me." Echo said knocking on the side of his head. Ronin looked at the bot and sighed.

"Oh...what would you give me if I were to help ya huh?" Ronin asked. Echo shook his head.

"Respect…how old are you?" The guy looked down at Echo and chuckled.

"Sixteen." Ronin said and stood up looking around the other side of the building. "Alright theirs a bunch of boats coming in. You can hide in one of the boxes and they'll take the box in. I'll distract the guy long enough for you to get in. Alright. Its all I can do for you alright?" Ronin said and leaned down. "I really am sorry about what they did to you kid. But I'm still trying to survive." He said and put his hat back on and walked toward the workers.

"Hey uh...dude."

"Names Dareth." The same guy from the theater from a few days ago stood in front of Ronin, his finger pointing to his name tag.

" Oh yeah sorry Dareth uh...you don't suppose I can catch a ride back to the main land on the ship do you?" Ronin asked. Dareths eyes hadn't left Ronins. He dropped his pencil he was using to mark on the clipboard.

"Wow…" he whispered. "You have the most unbelievable brown eyes I have ever seen." The kid spoke. Ronin blushed, was this guy coming onto him?

"Yeah well you have some great blue eyes too." Did he just compliment him back!? What was wrong with him. "So uh...the…the uh...ride?" He asked.

"Yeah...sure. You can stay with me...I mean...you should stay with me...I mean stick close so no one asks questions." Dareth stumbled over his words and then bent down to pick up the pencil his hand however touched that of the man with the brown eyes. He looked up and blushed too.

"Uh...thanks." Dareth said fitting it behind his ear. Ronin turned to see the top of a box close with a soft thud.

"Mission complete." He adjusted his hat and went back to following the cute guy back onto the boat.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Notes: Big yes moment in this chapter :D_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Come on Boys!_**

'Zane…' Zanes head felt like someone was knocking on it. A moan escaped his throat. 'Zane you must wake up.' His eyes fluttered open and he closed them again. He tried to move his arms but he was unable to. That wasn't normal. He opened his eyes again only to see stone walls, a small window along one side and a small door in a corner with a window on it. He himself leaned against the wall and chains around his wrists.

"Pixal...where are we?" He asked

'I do not know Zane. We were dragged in here after you nearly drown.' Her voice was unsure and a little afraid. Zane understood her fear as he shared it himself. He looked over himself he could see dents and his arm wasn't good either.

The sound of keys rattling in the door marked the arrival of someone he probably wouldn't like. He looked on as Christopher walked into the room accompanied by three other men. One of which looked incredibly official. He wore a snake headdress.

"Ah so this is the one?" The man asked. His clothing to Zane honestly looked like he just got up out of bed. It was a simple purple robe with a few bits of red and black. He looked down at the dented up nindroid.

"Good...good...bring him." Zane gasped when the guards grabbed the chains and pulled him along. His arms were held over his head by the chains that were held by the two men.

A set of double doors opened to show a huge door. Loud chanting could be heard over the creaking of the doors.

"Whats going on?" Zane asked. This room scared him so very much. "Wheres my brother? What have you done to Echo!" Zane called out.

"Your brother isn't here kid and if he was he'd be in pieces." Christopher said as they forced Zane onto his knees. Chains having insured that he couldn't move from the position he was in.

"What are you doing to me!" Zane asked. The man with the head dress leaned down to address Zane personally.

"I need your powers."

"Good for you. You can't have them!" Zane growled out looking up at the man defiantly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice…your powers will belong to me...Master Chen!" He pointed an odd looking staff at Zane.

Zane almost felt it immediately. He felt a pull in his chest. Warning light upon warning light flashed in front of him. A large amount of power was escaping him at a great speed. He felt his body being pulled at. He couldn't help it.

'Zane! Snap out of it! Your going to crash!' Pixals words in his processor didn't even help him now.

"Pixal...c...can't. Please...help...me." Zanes optics went dark and he sank to the floor. He lay there panting. Someone grabbed hold of his chin and looked down at him. His laugh was annoyingly painful to an exhausted processor.

"Take him back to his room Clouse." Chen said smiling down at the crashed nindroid. "Make sure he's...comfortable."

Clouse walked Zane back to the room. His knees and feet scrapped the floor.

"Chain him up boys." Clouse said and looked around at the guards who chained Zane back to the wall. Clouse kneeled down and smiled at him.

"There you go...now be a good nindroid and stay put." He stood up and opened the door looking back at Zane. His optics were still dark.

"Who...Who am I?" Zanes child like voice asked.

"Just another face in the crowd." Clouse laughed.

* * *

Echo slowly climbed out of the box and made his way around the workers. Finding his way into the workers closet and pulled on a uniform. The black and red uniform. He pulled on the hat and looked around trying to keep his face hidden. He walked out of the work closet. The air smelled so good he hadn't ate in some hours again. Not only that but he really had to use the restroom. He found his way into a bathroom and stood there attempting to urinate. Thats when he heard it.

"Yeah the bastards done." It was Christophers talking on the phone standing a few urinals down from him. Echo kept his head down trying to hurry. "Yeah the kids ice powers are Chens now. My jobs done here. I'm about to go get paid. Im going to need a ride out of here. Send the chopper. Yeah the kids alive but the bozo said he doesn't remember shit." Christophers laughed. Echos anger rose higher then he could have ever thought possible. He grabbed the back of Christophers head and slammed it into the urinal and slammed his face into the bottom of it and flushed the toilet. Christopher wasn't moving. Echo walked out of the rest room and smiled. He was quite happy with himself. He walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Hoy!" A man shoved a large plate into his arms and pointed. "Give these to the chickies." His accent was horrible. He almost wasn't able to understand what was being said. But whatever was in the plates smelled so good. Echo looked back and forth and stepped into a supply closet securely locking the doors and began to eat the food.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Echo looked up at the vents. He could hear something from somewhere. "I give you...the tournament of elements!" Echo took another bite of the noodles.

"Tournament...of elements?" He questioned and sat back to listen.

"It would seem we have some new faces er...masks. Won't you show your faces? No? Ah well you are ninja aren't you?" Their was a long pause. "Shadows, light, speed, earth, water, lightning, form, metal, oh so many many of you. This should be fun…" The guys laugh could be heard. "Eat up then we'll show you to your rooms. Soon enough...the tournament will begin." Echo put the plates aside and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Now only if there was a bit of oil he could drink. He opened his chest plate and looked inside. His tank looked like it was holding. He smiled and stood back up pulling on a new set of clothing to disguise himself as a janitor. Since Christopher would have seen him wearing kitchen clothing. He pulled on the hat and walked out of the stock room and walked toward where the signs pointed him to the area where the feast was going on. He stood in the shadows waiting for the people to leave. He wasn't waiting long when the doors opened and the masters began to leave. His eyes scanned the crowd and spotted the man he went to follow him.

"Comeer!" Echo gasped as he was pulled into the huge room. Echo felt someones knee in his stomach joint. His tank cracked all over again. He lay on the floor coughing. Christopher looked down at him. "Do you think I wouldn't recognize you with that weird skin tone you have?!" He looked up at the only five elemental masters left in the room. "Go back to what your doing. This doesn't concern you!" He yelled and kicked Echo again. His vents hitched and he gasped for air. His head rested on the floor. His eyes opened when he felt someones hand on his cheek. He looked up to see the ice of the water ninja.

"Hey there...its alright Echo." Echo knew that voice.

"Its tanks messed up. He'll need a replacement." The lightning ninja said. The other three ninja however advanced on Christopher.

"No...no he...walked into it. He hurt me first." He looked up at them "What do you all care?!"

"We came here looking for them. We came here because they were. Wheres Zane!" The green ninja growled.

"You…!"

Echos eyes closed as he heard the pain being inflicted onto Christopher from the ninja. He felt someone working on him. He couldn't tell who. It hurt. It all hurt...and he only just got finished eating too.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Notes: Please realize this is a melding between movie and tv so everything isn't going to be...accurate. Also this is the shortest chapter and I do apologize but if I didn't stop where I did it would have been the longest._**

 ** _Please read and review_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs 2:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Hide Me_**

Echos eyes onlined slowly, it took a moment to register that he was in a totally different place. The room smelled like lilac berries and chocolate. He liked the smell. He turned his head a little to see Jay sitting on the floor playing video games with Nya. Echo felt a little heavy. He looked around seeing cables hanging out of his chest. He went to speak, but it hurt a little. He cleared his throat and looked around to see them both looking at him. Nya stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey there Echo. How do you feel?" She asked pulling the cords gently from his chest.

"I am...functioning within safe parameters." He said having done a self scan. He looked up at Jay who brought over food.

"You have a new tank. I had to scrap something together, but it'll work perfectly for you until you get to your dad again." He said and watched as the nindroid ate the sushi that was placed in front of him. He ate like he hadn't ate before. Which was slightly true since it was a new tank. It needed to be filled. Nya handed him a cup. Echo drank from it for a moment making a whimpering noise when he realized it was oil he drank deeply from it before handing it back empty.

"More please." He said to her. Nya laughed and poured another heavy cup full. He did that three more times before he lay back. It was the first square meal he had in three days. He could even feel his joints unglue themselves now that he had some oil to lubricate them with.

"Hey Echo...wheres Zane?" Jay asked. Echo thought about it for a second and shook his head.

"I don't know. We both fell into a river. We were pulled apart. When I woke up in Ronins camp we spotted them taking brother into this building. I came in here looking for him."

"Your either very brave...or very stupid." Kai said from the table in the corner. Thats where the other three ninja had been sitting. Coles head lightly bobbed to the beat of whatever was playing on his headphones.

"Yeah kid that was pretty harsh." He said and looked up.

"I was not aware you were on the island. I thought I'd be doing this alone." Echo said he processed this information. "I am incredibly glad that I was wrong. Or I wouldn't be functioning right now."

"You're welcome Echo." Nya said and jumped as the speaker overhead crackled and Chens cheery voice echoed within the room.

"Its time!" He sang. The ninja groaned.

"The last challenge had me almost missing and losing." Kai grumbled

They all stood up and walked toward the door.

"You stay here Echo...we'll be back. Just keep yourself hidden alright?" Lloyd said covering him up with a blanket. Echo pulled the blanket closer to himself and looked on as his friends left.

"Be safe...please." Echo called after them.

(0)

"Zane!" He heard it in his head. He wasn't to sure what was going on. "Zane!" He heard it again. He slowly sat up from his slumped position. He tired to move forward but the chains held his arms over his head. "Are you awake now Zane?" The voice was very gentle but stern sounding.

"Is that my name?" Zane asked his head kept throbbing. He looked up seeing a silver falcon on the window sill. It was a very small window. It fluttered a few times, before jumping and leaving.

"How odd...a falcon isn't indigenous to the jungle area." Pixal said. Zane looked at the chains holding him still. "We need to find a way out Zane."

"Who are you?" Zane asked.

"I am a friend, my name is Pixal. The Primary Interactive External assistant lifeform...well...no longer external."

"Why is that?" He asked pulling on the chains. Nope they were stuck there pretty good. Nothing was going to get through that stone.

"I saved you from death. You nearly died, if it hadn't been because of me I'm pretty sure you would have died. They used my body to rebuild you." She said. Zane covered his eyes and smiled.

"I think I can see you." He chuckled and smiled. "You have very pretty silver hair."

"At one time yes…"

"You...are beautiful." He said. For a moment he heard Pixal laughing bashfully. "Are we compatible?" He asked.

"Yes...yes we are." She told him. Zane smiled sitting back falling into another dream filled sleep.

(0)

"Lloyd...we're screwed…" Kai looked on at Jay and Cole and they fought. They didn't look to into the battle. Cole just didn't want to fight the little guy and Jay was this big ball of anxiety looking up at a huge bear of a guy. Cole looked down at Jay and smiled.

"Its for Zane remember? We gotta find him, the best way to do that is go fight. Think of it as sparing." Cole had told him as they made their way down the stone steps. Jay just nervously smiled.

"But you always kick my butt when we spar."

"I didn't say you were going to win small fry." Cole smiled getting into a fighting stance.

Now they were yelling and hitting one another. Jay even grabbed hold of his man bun and pulled.

"Oh fighting dirty!" Chen said over the PA. His laugh annoyed Lloyd to no end. He wasn't to sure as to why. "Lets make this interesting huh?" He pushed a button on his chair and smiled at the two fighting. The ground around them began to disappear.

"Cole!" Jay yelled "he's playing dirty!" He jumped from one stone to the next.

"Last man standing!" Chen said in that annoying sing songy voice of his.

"Chen thats not fair!" Lloyd yelled out.

"My tournament my rules!" Chen yelled. Lloyd growled and called out the boys.

"Hang on!" Lloyd yelled running down the steps. He needed to get to them. He needed to stop this. His friends were going to die. Nya was right behind him along with Kai. they weren't to sure what they would be able to do. But they had to do something.

"Cole!" Lloyd yelled getting to the side of the arena. Lloyd was just in time to see Jay fall and Cole jump in after him. "No!" They both disappeared into the bottom of the arena.

"Now that was interesting. They both fell in...pity. Oh well. Onto the next. Gravity and mind." Lloyd looked like he was going to be sick. He felt someone take his hand and steer him away. Nya was in tears.

"Its okay...we'll have our revenge." Kai said.

They walked into their respected room and sat down heavily waking Echo from his sleep. He turned and looked at them tiredly.

"Wassamatter?" He asked tiredly.

"Cole and Jay...are dead."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Notes: Please do not think any of this is shipping. Well except for Jaya. I don't mind shipping in all its forms. Its just not in use here. Keep reading :D_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs:_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Gotcha_**

"Ow…" Jay ran his fingers through his hair. Bits of rock fell from it hitting the ground around him. He looked up seeing the steep incline they had just tumbled down. He and Cole had to have tumbled a good 25 feet into the cavern they were in at that moment. Cole...thats right they had both fell in. Jay looked around finding Cole laying on the ground. His shirt had been ripped down one side and their was blood coming from a gash on his forehead.

"Cole!" Jay limped toward his friend trying to roll him over. "Cole your as heavy as a bear." He grunted. Cole finally rolled onto his back with some effort. Cole moaned pulling Jay to him and he turned onto his side.

"Okay your alive…" He said shoving Coles arm from off him. "You and Kai just like to cuddle don't you." He said and looked around the room. Their was a loud crashing noise. "Come on Cole we gotta get out of here!" He gasped hearing something else. Jay stood up looking around as if he were a meerkat looking for a snake. And a Snake was just what he saw.

"Cole get up!" Jay yelled. Cole jumped at the sound of his friend. He saw the giant snake and allowed for Jay to pull him along down one of the corridors.

"You okay Jay?" Cole asked. Jay nodded his head and looked around. He wasn't to sure just where they were or where they were going.

"I'll be okay if we get out of here alive." Jay said and looked back and forth down one of the large corridors in the labyrinth. He closed his eyes and tried to think about where they were going.

"What now?" Cole asked. Jay shook his head.

"One of the main rules about mazes is to stay to the outside. I don't even know if this is the outside or the inside. But I'm going...and its better then where we were which is being chased by a huge snake." Jay said his anxiety getting to him, and he was starting to yell. Cole grabbed Jay and ran down another way. "And you know where we're going?"

"Not a clue. But its better then where we were."

"Hey thats what I just said." Jay threw his arms up in the air.

"Yes and I'm agreeing with you short sheet. Now if you don't mind...we're ninja...be quiet." Cole whispered and pushed Jay a little further up onto his shoulders.

After a little while Cole put Jay down and looked at his phone. It as busted. Jay looked at his. It was busted up too. Actually it was in pieces. He sighed and looked up at Cole.

"We're stuck...aren't we?" He asked and Cole shook his head and pulled out a marker he used on his CDs. He started to mark arrows on the wall to point to where they had gone. At least they can insure that they weren't going to go down the same way. They started to walk.

(0)

Echo sat on the bed looking down at the lightning shapes on it. He couldn't sleep at all. Nya had curled up on the other side of the bed telling the concubines that she was taking over Jays bedroom because she was mourning him. Which was actually true but she was also very sad and just wanted to stay in a room where it still smelled like him. Echo was so tired, but missed his brother so much. He hadn't been away from his brother for this long before. Zane had always been by his side since his creation. The first thing he touched upon activation was his brother. He curled up into a ball and silently let the tears slide down his cheeks. He buried his face into the pillow and let go.

Nya heard Echos quiet sobs as she was crying herself. She felt staying in the room might help her ease the pain but it was just making things worse. She turned and scooted toward Echo. Her arm going around the young nindroid. Nya felt her fingers being entwined with his. He was a good friend. A very kind person, and someone she always looked up to in school. She honestly hoped that they found Zane. For his sake. Both of them felt comfort in each other. Not in a love sort of way, but a kindred sort of respect. They fell asleep that way. With Echos chin on Nyas and his hand in hers.

(0)

"Zane...Zane!" Pixals voice echoed over the link. Zane jumped as he heard her.

"Wassamatter Pixal?" Zane asked groggily looking around the prison.

"We gotta get out of here." Pixal whispered.

"Why are you whispering...your in my head…" Zane asked. Pixal stumbled over her words for a second.

"Irrelevant!" She yelled. "Come on we need to get out and its night! Everyone will be asleep!" She said. Zane just nodded his head and looked around the room and then at his wrist. A buzz saw came out of his wrist and began to cut the chain.

"Perfect!" Pixal said.

"So are you." Zane said watching the holoform of Pixal blush. The chains fell to the floor and Zane stood up stretching as he went. He wobbled and fell to his knees.

"Your ice power is gone. You might be a little weak Zane. but please we must push forward." Pixal said. He shuddered as he looked around the room and over to the door. She slowly peaked out and ran down the hallway. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Haven't a clue." Zane said

"Left just here." Zane walked into the room and looked around. It looked like a huge machine room. His eyes locked onto something. His mouth already watering. He took a sip of it and smiled taking a deep swallow of the oil. He was completely empty of anything and he was so hungry. Their wasn't anything but the oil, but he didn't care. He just had the deep desire to train the whole shelf full of its oil. Even though he knew perfectly well his tank and body could only house one and a half quarts of oil. His brother was only a quart. Finally he stood back against the wall and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"I apologize I don't know what came over me." He said looking at two quarts. He was definitely full now.

"You were starving Zane. Theirs no harm in this not even…"

Zane didn't hear the rest of what was being said. He felt the shock to his system and he went down.

"Zane!" Pixals words were all he heard before his optics flickered and went out.

(0)

Jay was still walking, but he was pretty sure he kept falling asleep. He bumped into something soft. He turned and looked up to see Cole looking over his shoulder at him. He was tired, their was no hiding it and the night before they didn't have a lot of sleep to begin with. Cole slid down to wall and motioned for Jay to do the same thing. Jay sat down and curled up on the floor. He felt Cole pull him to him. The room was incredibly cold and he could feel and hear Jays body shaking. His teeth were chattering. The poor kid was freezing cold.

"Could be wrong but maybe they're freezing us." Jay said feeling just how warm Cole was. He subconsciously burrowed deeper into his chest. Cole just smiled and sighed.

"I know...just try to get some sleep Jay."

"What if they come in the night?" At least he assumed it was night.

"Dude...I don't think this place has been touched in some years." He said. Jay nodded and took a deep breath and started to relax.

"Night Cole."

"Night Jay." He looked down to make sure his little brother was falling asleep before he too started to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors Notes: Sorry for the Delay. I should be powering through these chapters pretty quickly now._**

 ** _Please Read and review_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _Shift_**

Jay opened his eyes looking around the maze. He was warm for once in the last twenty four hours. However he did feel a little squished. He looked around at the guy who had his arms around him holding him like a bear. Both arms around him and one leg over both of his. Yup he was a cuddler.

"Okay Cole...time to get up. We need to find our way out of here. Bef…" He looked on and squinted. "Cole...Cole look...a door!" Cole sat up groggily looking around. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds and looked up at the door.

"Its been their and we didn't see it." He said and slowly stood up and grunted as his stomach protested loudly. They hadn't eaten all day yesterday and the smell of the room told them their was food on the other side. Cole walked toward the door and slowly opened it. On the other side was a factory. Within was a group of people crowding around something talking heatedly. Cole narrowed his eyes trying to see just what they were talking about. One of them picked up said thing and threw it down onto a table.

"I say we tear him apart. Use him for parts."

"N...No...please." Cole knew that voice. Jay was already running toward the crowd of people.

"Stop!" He called out. Cole gritted his teeth.

"Kids going to get us killed." He ran after Jay.

Zane was held up off the ground by a guy wearing a lot of metal. He kicked Jays chest. Zane looked up from his slumped position.

"Jay…" He cried out and coughed up some oil he had just ate. Cole reached down to help Jay up.

"We caught him eating the oil. We need the oil! He must pay for oil."

"And to take him apart isn't how you get him to pay it back. Put him to work. We'll help." Cole said helping Jay up off the ground.

"Cole…" Zane opened up his tired eyes seeing the earth elemental. It was a rather hopeful word. His eyes however fluttered closed coughing up more oil.

"Let him down!" Jay yelled running up under Zane trying to jump up to the ropes. "Its hurting him!"

"What he doing is throwing up an oil he can't have eaten." A girl with green hair said. "Thats not machine oil...thats vegetable oil." She said and looked around at the ninja. "He's sick."

"Well thats no excuse for holding him up like that! He's…" He looked around and gasped. "Your all the missing contestants."

"Yeah...we lost...so did you." A guy with really curly brown hair said. His sunglasses shielding a third of his face.

"So your just going to except that your now being forced to work in a factory against your will?" Cole yelled. Jay growled and turned around yelling.

"Let him down!" electricity ran through his hands and he turned to look at the other people. The girl let go of the rope and Zane hit the floor hard.

'Zane...Zane can you hear me! Your mechanics are shorting...Zane!' Pixal called out. Zane felt Jays hands on his side as he was rolled onto his side as he started to cough again.

"S'not 'k…" Zane tried to speak but their wasn't much that came out that was audible. He looked around at them before she finally he throw up the rest of the oil onto the floor. Cole rubbed his back.

"This is why we read before you eat right bro?" He said leaning over Zane who was panting for air. Cole could feel his vents opening and closing. "How you feeling now?" Jay asked. Zane rolled onto his back and nodded his head.

"Some got in-in-into my systems. It will take t-t-time to purge it." Zane said and gasped as the heavy set guy covered in metal picked him up.

"Hey!" Cole called.

"They will be coming soon. Turn on the machines. We must hide you."

"Just put us in suits they won't realize we shouldn't be here." Jay said. "They're dumb."

"Karloff." The guy who had Zane said. "Metal man is…okay now I think." He lay him down around the back of the machines. "We hide him." He said putting a tarp over him. Cole nodded and looked around at Jay.

"You'll be to little to work here. Climb under the tarp and keep Zane company." Cole said. Jay crawled under and curled up around Zane trying his best to look like a lump of something other then human.

* * *

Echo jumped and sat up looking around the room. Nya peaked out of the bathroom when she heard a knock. She jumped up and pulled Echo into the closet. "Stay there." She said. Echo was shaking they heard another knock.

"Room service!" She ran over to the door and a woman in all red and adorned in jewels stood there bowing. "I have clean towels and breakfast for you. I heard that you were under the weather after losing a very good friend last night." Everything seemed to fall back down around Nya again at the mention of Jay. She stood there for a moment and the woman bowed to her again. "I do apologize I shouldn't have said anything."

"No its fine. I just...was busy and I…" She looked away and swallowed moving out of the way so she could come in. Nya walked over to the table and jumped when she heard the closet door open.

"No don't!" She yelled. The woman stood there as Nya ran over and looked inside the closet. Their was no one there.

"Yes miss?"

"Its uh...fine I just…don't want anyone touching Jays things. I just realized he doesn't have anything in here. Must have them in the drawers." She said and sighed.

"Oh thats understandable." She said patting Nyas shoulder before putting the towels down and leaving the room. Nya waited till the door was closed before she rushed back into the closet and looked around.

"Echo!" She cried out. Echo jumped gasped as the wall turned around and he looked at her.

"You have got to see this…" Echo said and grabbed hold of Nyas arm and pulled her toward him. The wall spun around and they saw a very deep cavern throne room.

"Oh no...this is worse then I thought." She said

"Oh its far worse then you could have ever imagined." Nya turned to see a man with long hair.

"Nya run!" Echo stood in the mans way. Nya gasped as the wall turned back around.

"Echo!" Nyas voice could be heard from the other side of the wall. "Echo let me back through." He picked up a rock and shoved it into the gears.

"It doesn't matter robot. Once I'm finished with you I'll go after her." The man had a monotone voice that bothered Echo. He sounded more like a robot then he did.

"I will not allow you to harm Nya. You will have to get passed me first." He held up his hands as he had saw his brother do many times.

"Oh...I plan on it. To bad you are just a robot." He held out his hands. Echo gasped holding his chest.

"Wh...What are you doing to me?" He felt a great pressure around his power source. It felt like something was going to crush him. Suffocate him.

"I don't think you'll mind if I borrow...this." Echo gasped.

"N...No. Stop...thats my h...heart." He made a gagging noise as his chest plate opened and the clock pulled free and the young mech fell limp. "Zane...h…" His optics faded.

"I'll just keep this...for safe keeping." Clouse chuckled walking back into the cavern.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. Seriously I like to know how I'm doing._**

 ** _Please continue to read and review._**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 ** _Building_**

Nya ran down the hallway at full tilt. She looked around the room and spotted her brother. She ran over to him and nearly ran right into Lloyd as she did.

"They took him. Echo had found a hidden passage." She said tears streaming down her face. She shuddered as she heard a laugh from behind her. Clouse walked between them. They watched as he walked a familiar clock in his hands as he walked with his hands behind his back. He turned looking at them.

"He's a bad man." Nya said as her brother hugged her to him trying to protect her from the obviously murderous man standing before him.

"Good morning Ms. Smith. I hope your stay is a pleasant one." He lied. Chuckling under his breath as he went.

"Wheres our friend?" Lloyd demanded. His voice booming throughout the room.

"Which one are you referring? You know perfectly one the black and blue ninja have both died in the tournament. Who else is there?" Clouse asked.

"Zane and Echo." Nya yelled. Everyone within the room that were trying to peacefully eat looked up at them. "We came here looking for them because this is where we were told they were taken." Nya yelled.

"Oh...is that right?" Clouse chuckled looking around at the others.

"He knows...hes just not telling." The master of mind said.

"Thank you for that...unneeded affirmation Mr. Neuro. Now if you'll take your seat we'll get this tourn…"

"No we're tired of you all picking us off one by one. Just where are you taking all the elemental masters when we lose hum?" Griffin asked. Clouse narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A few guards came in only for them to be pushed aside and held down by both Tox, and Chamille.

"We want some answers...and we want them now." Lloyd said snatching the clock piece from Clouse as he walked around him. "First off...wheres Echo...you took his power source out...did you do anything else?" Lloyd said Clouse glared at Lloyd.

"You think your so special don't you? Lord Garmadons son…" Lloyd was taken aback by this. He had his hood up. How did he know? The answer hit him.

"Our rooms...Nya said she found a hidden passage...you've been watching us this whole time. You've known we were looking for Zane and Echo." Lloyd said throwing back his hood.

"Of course we knew. I used to be part of your fathers army...a general. I created his...volcano cannon...he repaid me by firing me out of it...I landed on this island. Chen found me...trained me." Clouse growled holding the clock up and squeezing it. "I should repay him back by killing his son."

"Stop." Lloyd yelled out. Clouse continued to squeeze the clock while glaring at Lloyd.

"Thats enough Clouse." Chens voice called from the door. "If they want to see their friend...then lets show them...where they are." Chen said walking back out the door. Lloyd snatched the clock from Clouse and stuffed it into his Gi before walking along behind Chen who led the way for the other masters to follow. The room was dark, but lit with very few candles. They couldn't see a lot of the room. Their were lots of purple eyes that slithered away once they got to close to see what they were. Chen definitely liked his snakes. Nya gasped feeling one go over her foot. She jumped up into her brothers arms. He held her close running his fingers over her hair. Nya buried her face in the nap of her brothers neck.

"Your okay Nya." He whispered. The hallway opened up into a deep cavern area. Lloyd could smell sea water and he could hear the water dripping all around them. Chen sat down on a throne across from them.

"I...don't see any of the masters Chen. Is this a joke?" Lloyd asked. Chen smiled.

"Oh no joke...a skeem perhaps...but no joke." He snapped his fingers and guards grabbed hold of them throwing them to the ground putting a foot against their backs. "You will contribute...to Ninjagos downfall." Chen smiled down at the Lloyd.

* * *

The lights flickered all around the captured elemental masters. Screams could be heard from down the hall. Lots and lots of screams. Jay backed up into Cole who held him close. Coles own eyes scanning the room.

"Where are the guards?" Cole asked. Zane peaked out from his hiding spot wondering where Jay had ran off to. He climbed out and scanned the room. "They are down the hallway...positioned around where that screaming is coming from." He said.

"If their was ever a time to escape it would be now." Zane looked back and forth for a moment wondering just where that voice came from. "Oh hi…" A set of sunglasses looked at him. His orange jump suit looked like it was floating on thin air. "I'm Paleman."

"I am Zane Julien."

"You...metal man. Can you map way out?" Karloff asked peeking out the door.

'I can get us out.' Pixal said to Zane. Zane nodded showing a map of the lay out.

"Come on...lets get out of here." Paleman said as she walked out of the room following Zane as he led the way.

"Stay as quiet as possible." Cole whispered.

"Says the chunkie guy." Cole turned around his face was beat red.

"You callin me fat?" His eyes locked onto Karloff who chuckled.

"I am big too." Karloff patted his stomach.

"Yeah you ar…" Cole bumped into something and looked down. He jumped back. "Zane!" Cole dropped to his knees turning over the bronze nindroid. Zane stepped over his brothers legs and smoothed his hair back.

"No...no no…" Zane noticed his shirt was ripped and his chest plate was broken into. He looked within and his eyes locked onto the empty power source. "Echo…" He gently closed his chest plate and pulled his brother to him. Cole watched as his friends shoulders shook.

"Its okay Zane...your brother isn't dead. If we can put his power source back in he should be fine. But...it'll be touch and go. I'm sure he'll be fine if your holding him as we place it." Jay said touching Zanes shoulder. Zane looked up at Jay.

"Promise?" He asked. He was tired and they could see it. Even when he cries he wasn't leaking oil like he normally did. They had to get him some food and oil soon or he'd be to weak to help. Cole helped Zane hold his brother as he stood up holding his brother too him.

"How are we going to get off this island after we get out of here?"

"I'm sure their are ships." Cole told them.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors Notes: Probably just one more chapter left. Hope you like this chapter. It goes back to a few key elements of the movie. Specially the funny ones._**

 ** _Please read and review!_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 ** _The call_**

His head felt like someone had put it under a bus. He opened his eyes and cringed from the sunlight. Weren't they in a cavern not to long ago? Where was he now? He rubbed his eyes and looked around again. He was in a jungle without anyone else around. He looked around trying to find something, anything he could find that might help. Nothing but trees, and maybe that sloth. Lloyd lay back looking up at the canopy and sighed. He wasn't sure what to do now. But if he was out here, more then l…

"I'm sure you all are awake now. Its a Battle Royale now! If you can find your way out of these woods...you can leave. If not you all are stuck on this island...forever!"

Lloyd heard laughing behind him. He felt someones hand on his back as he was helped up.

"Does he really think we're going to do as he says?" Kai asked. His sister was right behind him. She was sporting a black eye.

"You okay Nya?" Lloyd asked. Nya nodded letting him run his fingers along her face. He shook his head. "They'll pay for that...if Kai doesn't get hold of them for this...you know I will." Lloyd said. He was a firm believer not to hurt ladies. Being a guy raised by his mother.

"Alright we ne…" Kai stopped and looked around hearing a rumbling noise. The Quake Mech jumped out of the tree line and stood over them.

"Hey guys! Glad to see your alright!" The lightning jet flying overhead.

"Jay!" Nya yelled running forward climbing up onto the jet as it landed. Jay threw open the hatch and laughed as he was glomped by the young girl. "Thought you were d…" She spotted Zane just behind Jays seat holding Echo to him. His cheeks were soaked.

"Zane…" Nya reached down touching his hand. "Lloyd!" Nya yelled. Lloyd climbed up onto the mech helping Zane to carry Echo down. Echo lay down on the grass. The dark green looked so much more brighter around his bronze coloring.

"Hang onto him buddy. I got his power source right here." Lloyd pulled the clock from his Gi. Zane gasped and reached down pulling bis brothers shirt up and opened his door. Lloyd held out the clock for him. Zane plucked it from Lloyds palm and fit it back into the chest piece.

'This could take a while for him to boot u…' Pixal squeaked as Echo sat up grabbing hold of his brother. Zane however was ready for it and just held his brother tightly to him.

"I'm here brother. Do not fear anymore." Zane felt his brother slowly waking, but his arms held him tightly to him.

"I was afraid you had died." Echo whispered.

"We all thought you were too buddy."

"Where did the machines come from?" Zane asked.

"Ah well you know that super secret project we were talking about…?" Lloyd asked. Zane looked up at the mechs and smiled seeing the others hidden not to far away.

"My scans indicate...another three hidden within the brush. You could not have finished these all on your own. Are you a nindroid Lloyd?" Zane asked. He wasn't joking. His question was genuine.

"Oh no I couldn't take that from you and Echo." Lloyd laughed.

"No man Dr. Julien and Mr. Borg helped." Kai said.

"Father?" Zane asked looking down at Echo. "He...allowed it?"

"He said he planned on you eventually helping out the city from Garmadon. You were just that sort of person." Jay said sitting on the nose of the Lightning jet.

"Then it was prepared for." Echo looked up at his brother.

"You were planning on... leaving me?" Echo asked. Zane made an odd noise.

"Oh never brother. I'm just planning on saving the city to insure you are safe." He leaned forward touching his forehead to his brother. "I don't know what I'd do without you brother." Zane could hear his brothers breathing normally. It made him feel a lot better save for the hunger pains in him.

"You know what we should do?" Lloyd asked walking up onto the lightning jet pulling his hood up. He leaned back. They had been battling Garmadon off and on for a few weeks now. He dialed the Volcanos hotline. It picked up.

"This is the green ninja."

"Green who?" The secretary asked. She sounded snarky and chewed bubble gum loudly.

"The green ninja."

"Never hea…" Their was a scuffling sound, a scream, and Garmadons face showed up over the video feed.

"The green ninja...finally calling me? Are you going to give up? Surrender the city to me? You and your ninja have been a th…"

"Nope." Lloyd said and just leaned forward. "But we have a common enemy. One thats about to show up in ninjago city. Trying to step all over your turf." Lloyd said sitting back. "I thought I'd just tell you cause well...its yours right? The guys name is Chen." Lloyd of course playing it off. Their was no way they'd get back to ninjago city in time to stop Chen from destroying it. But they'd get back in time to see Garmadon and Chen fighting.

"Oh!" Garmadon slapped the table. "That jerk! I know him...Went to school with him. Tried to get all the girls, teachers pet, married some elemental master chick. Whatever. I'm going to go kick his butt…" the feed disconnected. Lloyd smiled up at the other ninja whose face just broke into a smile and they just laughed.

"But how are we going to get everyone back to Ninjago in time?"

"We found something you'll love." Cole pointed over his shoulder at the cove they had just found. Lloyd ran over to the tree line looking down into the water. Their was a large ship with white and red sails. Two red dragons hanging off the bow.

"Whoa…" Lloyd smiled

"Hello students!" Master Wu's voice echoed across the water.

"How did he even get here?" Kai asked. Everyone shrugged and just jumped from the cliff into the waters below swimming toward the ship.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Authors Notes: Thats it everyone! All done. Hope you liked it. The last half was more comical then I wanted it to be. But it was more like the movie needed to be._**

 ** _Please read and review_**

* * *

 ** _Twisted Cogs_**

 ** _Shadows_**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 ** _Fading_**

Echo sat at the front area of the hatch watching the fish swim by. Zane sat next to him watching his brothers movements. They were slightly sluggish. He scanned him a few times, he looked as if he were running on empty the same as himself. He hadn't felt so hungry in his whole creation. Even when he was just created. He leaned back closing his optics watching his brothers look of amazement. He wondered as he fell asleep if his father was alright. He jumped when he heard the alarms going off. He stood up looking over the turntables at Cole.

"What is the malfunction." Automatically thinking it was something wrong with the Quake Mech. They were in fact under water so if something was wrong his brother and Cole would die...right?

"Ninjago is under attack. I guess Chen just got their. If Lloyds plan worked though Garmadon would be there to counter attack. Hopefully…" Cole tapped a few of the controls over his head. The Quake Mech began to go faster. Zane turned to look at his brother and let a soft smile creep over his features. He had fallen asleep too. His fingers still on the window.

"I am…" Zane gasped felling to his knees. Holding his head he looked around for a second. "Low on power."

"Dude its cause you haven't eaten anything in a while. Just sit back and let us do this." Cole said as the Quake Mech wheeled out of the water. The fire mech and water strider were close by.

"Do you see where the battle is?" Kai's voice came over the com.

"Not a clue." Coles voice replied. "Lloyd, Jay you see anything up there?"

"Its like they're staring each other down." Jay commented.

"Nah I'm pretty sure its Chen trying to remember where he seen dad at." Lloyd said. "What do you say we go...break up the party?" The green dragon flew toward the enemy.

For a moment Chen stared at them.

"Oh no fair you have mechs?" Chen mumbled and pointed his staff launching an ice shards at them. It embedded itself into the side of the fire mech and quake mech. The mechs popped and sparked. The Fire mech righted itself looking down at the Quake Mech. Zane had pulled his brother over on the other side of the turntable. Zanes leg had a large shard poking out of his knee joint. Coles hand held onto it. Their wasn't any oil pouring out at all.

"You're on empty buddy. You just…"

'Zane...Zane!' Pixals voice called to him. His eyes unfocused and he lay back against his brother.

"Zane!" Echo shook his brother scanning him. "He's going into shock. We must get him to Borg tower at once." Echo said. Cole jumped up leaving his friends to finish the job.

The Quake Mech parked right outside Borg Industries. Julien and Borg were standing outside having been watching the battle. When the door popped open and Echo jumped out holding his brother Julien jumped forward helping him.

"Are you alright Echo?" Julien asked him.

"I can wait. Please brother is starving, and he's got far more injuries them myself."

"L...Liar...M...d…C...Clock." Zane motioned this his brothers chest.

"They removed his clock!?" Julien cried out.

"How did you get that from just that?" Borg wheeled himself into the elevator.

"Talent." Julien said waiting as the elevator went all the way to the 89th floor.

Julien lay his son down on the bed and scanned him. The ice shard had already melted leaving a gaping hole that was now leaking whatever oil Zane had left. He looked around at his brother. He reached out taking his brothers hand. Echo leaned down kissing his brothers hair line.

"We're home...you don't have to worry anymore brother. I'll go get you something to eat alright?" Echo said running off toward the cafeteria. Outside the door Cole waited.

"Gotta get him something to eat. He's hungry."

"What about you?" Cole asked. Echo shook his head.

"I ate this morning. He hasn't eaten in...three days I think." He said and ran into the food court and went to the sandwich ordering a large one. Cole came back when Echo grabbed the sandwiches. He had a bag full of oil.

"Come on dad should be done by now." Echo said running back through the doors knocking someone down in the process.

"Sorry!" Echo yelled over the mans arguing. Coffee now all over the floor. He'd have to apologize better later.

Echo ran into the room and looked at his brother whose leg was completely missing now. He had an oxygen mask over his face. His optics closed.

"Dad?" Echo asked Julien holding up the sub sandwiches.

"Perfect. Not to heavy, and not to light. Great thinking Echo." Julien said kissing his head before walking over with the food. Echo sat down with his own sandwich eating it slowly. Zane however was scarfing his like he had never eaten before in his life. The oil going down so smoothly it tasted like honey to him. Echo could only eat half the sub, but Zane went through the majority of his before he sat back and sighed contented. Julien fitted the Oxygen mask back over his face before turning to Echo who was half asleep on Cole who pulled his mask back away from his face.

"These two seen some bad things. Jay had to replace his tank because it had cracked pretty bad." Cole admitted. Echo felt Julien pick him up and carry him over to a table. Pulling up his shirt he moved the door aside and gasped as it hit the floor leaving his workings exposed to the world.

"Ah well…"

(0)

"Boring...class was so boring." Nya said leaning against her locker.

"Schools not supposed to be fun Nya." Kai said shoving his math book into his retrieving his science book and shoved it into his backpack.

"Would it be a bit more exciting if I was back in it." Nya turned to see Zane standing there his familiar pink backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Yes!" She said throwing her arms around the ice elemental. Zane hugged her politely before pulling back being bombarded by the others. Every single one talking at the same time. Each one talking about different things he had missed. He loved this feeling. He wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't have his friends. He looked down at his brother who was smiling. One of his teeth missing a mask of 'growth' their father said. Most children his age started to lose teeth. He looked around at the others again.

"Whoa Whoa slow down I can't process everything." He whispered so no one else heard him.

"Its just great to have you back Zane." Lloyd said. It was rare to see him smile for real. A boy whose father was their greatest enemy. Zane reached down ruffling his hair.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
